nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2018
]] '' returns.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] The following is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2018'. Shows Series premieres * January 15 - The Adventures of Kid Danger * January 22 - Cleo and Cuquin * January 27 - ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' * February 5 - Zoofari * February 19 - Knight Squad * March 26 - Keep It Spotless * March 31 - Star Falls * June 25 - Double Dare https://www.mysticartpictures.com/mystic/newsdetail.php?news_id=39 * July 2 - Mom * July 20 - Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * October 8 - The Bureau of Magical Things * November 12 - Butterbean's Café * November 24 - Cousins for Life * December 31 - Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher Series finales * January 26 - Paradise Run, three seasons * February 10 - Bunsen Is a Beast, one season * April 8 - School of Rock, three seasons * May 25 - The Thundermans, four seasons * June 14 - The Adventures of Kid Danger, one season * August 4 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, four seasons * August 11 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket, two seasons * August 31 - Cleo and Cuquin, one season * September 2 - Star Falls, one season * September 15 - Mysticons, two seasons * October 4, 2018 - I Am Frankie, two seasons * November 20, 2018 - Keep It Spotless, one season Season premieres * January 6 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Season 4 * January 9 - Rusty Rivets, Season 2 * January 13 - Mysticons, Season 2 * January 19 - The Loud House, Season 3 * January 29 - Hunter Street, Season 2 * February 6 - PAW Patrol, Season 5 * February 10 - Game Shakers, Season 3 * March 26 - Blaze and the Monster Machines, Season 4 * August 11 - I Am Frankie, Season 2 * September 17 - Thomas & Friends, Season 21 * September 13 - Max & Ruby, Season 7 * November 3 - Henry Danger, Season 5 * November 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants, Season 12 * October 19 ** Zoofari, Season 1 ** Lip Sync Battle Shorties, Season 2 * October 20 - Shimmer and Shine, Season 4 * October 27 - The Dude Perfect Show, Season 3 * November 21 - Nella the Princess Knight, Season 2 Season finales * February 4 - The Dude Perfect Show, Season 2 * February 22 - Blaze and the Monster Machines, Season 3 * February 23 - Hunter Street, Season 2 * March 9 - Lip Sync Battle Shorties, Season 1 * Augest 17 - Thomas & Friends, Season 20 * September 24 - Max & Ruby, Season 6 * September 29 - Massive Monster Mayhem, Season 1 * October 4 - I Am Frankie, Season 2 * October 20 - Henry Danger, Season 4 * October 26 - Welcome to the Wayne, Season 1 * November 2 - Nella the Princess Knight, Season 1 * November 20 - Shimmer and Shine, Season 3 * November 25 - SpongeBob SquarePants, Season 11 * December 1 - ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'', Season 22 * December 21 - Top Wing, Season 1 Specials * March 24 - 2018 Kids' Choice Awards * July 19 (taped)/July 20 (aired) - 2018 Kids' Choice Sports Movies * February 19 - Blurt! * September 15 - Alex And Me Comics * January 30 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Two * March 13 - The Loud House #3: Live Life Loud! * August 21 - The Loud House #4: Family Tree * September 4 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Three * November 13 - The Loud House #5: After Dark * December 4 - Paw Patrol #1: Meet The Pups Books * July 3 ** Who Ghost There? ** Arcade or Bust! * September 25 ** Ninja Power ** Secrets of the City Video games * August 3 - Super Brawl Universe (Android version) * October 23 - Nickelodeon Kart Racers DVD releases * February 6 ** Rugrats: Season 3 ** Rugrats: Season 4 * February 13 - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * May 8 - Bubble Guppies: Bubble Puppy's Awesome Adventures * May 22 - The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder * September 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom * November 20 **''Hey Arnold!: The Ultimate Collection'' **''Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series'' Blu-ray releases * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie Collection * May 1 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Series Behind the scenes * February 8 - Butch Hartman announced he was leaving Nickelodeon. * March 26 - Nickelodeon parted ways with long-time sitcom producer Dan Schneider. * June 4 - Cyma Zarghami stepped down as president of NickelodeonDeadline: Cyma Zarghami Stepping Down as President of Nickelodeon Group * October 24 - Brian Robbins stepped up as president of Nickelodeon Nickelodeon character debuts * The Loud House: Stella, Fiona and Miguel People * March 3 - David Ogden Stiers (voice actor on The Angry Beavers and The Wild Thornberrys) died * April 15 - R. Lee Ermey (voice actor on The Angry Beavers, Rocket Power, SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim and My Life as a Teenage Robot) died * June 8 - Anthony Bourdain (voice actor on Sanjay and Craig) died * June 29 - Eugene Pitt (the original singer of "Nick Nick Nick") died * August 21 - Stefán Karl Stefánsson (actor on LazyTown) died * November 26 - Stephen Hillenburg (creator of SpongeBob SquarePants) died Sources 2018